warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal/Epic Bosses/Titan
Released April 9, 2010, Titan was considered by many to be a "Kraken on steroids" because it took considerably more stamina and energy to achieve a victory. For more help, visit How to Fight a Titan. Lore There is no lore available for this Epic. Units/Abilities Magnetic Field *Proc rate: 100% *Healing: 150 Reinforcements Gatling Turret (75/75) *Requires 20 people to bring into battle Special Weapons EM Pulse *5 Energy per Charge or 20 Energy per Supercharge *2000 energy required to activate (+1% per Supercharge) *Duration: 10 minutes *Effect: Negates Magnetic Field Inferno Bomb *5 Energy per Charge or 20 Energy per Supercharge *2000 energy required to activate (+1% per Supercharge) *Duration: 10 minutes *Effect: Causes Titan to do 80 damage itself per attack. Loot and Rewards Rewards: *$1,000,000 *Experience: +100 Chance Loot: *Trophy: Titan Eye *Token: Brotherhood *Token: Prestige *Token: Titan *Assault: Ravager (46/42) *Assault: Sand Crawler (60/60) *Structure: Viral Cluster (75/5) *Component: Quantum Beacon Actual Loot Breakdown These are the current, damage-based loot tiers (compiled by Victor Vieira). Titan loot table: 0 - 12,903...............You did not do enough Damage... 17,400 - 40,380...............Trophy: Titan Eye x1 42,000 - 67,167 ..............Token: Titan x1 (most efficient for Titans) 69,450 - 104,807..............Ravager x1 or Viral Cluster x1 116,047 - 134,997..............Sand Crawler x1 142,361 - 163,132..............Token: Prestige x1 166,543 - 192,413..............Token: Titan x1 (2 tokens total) 192,862 - 219,463..............Token: Brotherhood x1 225,190 - 240,716..............Sand Crawler x1 250,786 - 275,018..............Token: Titan x1 (3 tokens total) 276,628 - 326,351..............Quantum Beacon / Sand Crawler x1 332,047 - 356,399..............Viral Cluster x1 or Ravager x1 358,631 - 440,049..............Token: Titan x1 (4 tokens total) 442,672 - 548,198..............Token: Brotherhood x1 562,280 - 2,092,013............Token: Xeno x1 Titan HOST loot table: 0 - damage......................Trophy: Titan Eye x1 0 - damage......................Token: Titan x1 0 - damage......................Ravager x1 or Viral Cluster x1 0 - damage......................Sand Crawler x1 0 - damage......................Token: Prestige x1 47,129..........................Token: Titan x1 (2 tokens total) 62,769..........................Token: Brotherhood x1 72,401..........................Sand Crawler x1 121,851.........................Token: Titan x1 (3 tokens total) 145,159 - 186,522...............Quantum Beacon / Sand Crawler x1 207,358 - 215,472...............Viral Cluster x1 or Ravager x1 228,928 - 292,427...............Token: Titan x1 (4 tokens total) 346,138 - 401,822...............Token: Brotherhood x1 418,155 - 717,315...............Token: Xeno x1 Originally, Titan loot was based on damage percentage. For legacy purposes, the original damage structures are listed below. Successful Event Loot (top 10% tier): *3 Units *3 Titan Tokens *1 Prestige Token *1 Brotherhood Token Top Damage Maker (#1 Spot): *4 Units *4 Titan Tokens *1 Prestige Token *1 Brotherhood Token *1 Quantum Beacon Host Loot (top 10%; does NOT have to be #1): *5 Units *4 Titan Tokens *1 Prestige Token *1 Brotherhood Token *1 Quantum Beacon All 20 spots had to be filled to achieve the above loot. Notes *As of May 15, 2010, the health of the Titan has been modified from the original 8,000,000. Health was adjusted to 5,500,000 following gifting and stim pack tweaks throughout May 2010. *Quantum Beacon Component added to loot drops July 13, 2010. *After adjustmens of health in May 2010, a Titan requires approximately 275,000 damage by each of 20 participants to kill. Duration of charged weapons adjusted from original 8 minutes to 10 minutes. *In order to attempt to cut down on the number of cap breakers, slackers, and ghosts in Titan events, a private group has been established. In order to join, you will first have to apply at the Titan Elite, The Application Page. Members are screened before they are actually allowed to join the Titan Elite group. After getting accepted to the Application Page, post your War Metal profile link and your base stamina.